


Blanket Fort

by mostlovedgirl



Series: The Life and Times of the Family Agreste [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged Up, Dadrien, Did I mention fluff?, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Family, Flirting, Fluff, Marriage, Mominette, Morning Make Outs, One Shot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, adrienette - Freeform, office fluff, parenting, post-reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:40:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24579952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mostlovedgirl/pseuds/mostlovedgirl
Summary: Preparation for Fashion Week is keeping Marinette at her studio tonight far later than she intended. She's about to go home for the night, but her plans are derailed when she discovers a giant blanket fort in her office.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: The Life and Times of the Family Agreste [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1776607
Comments: 63
Kudos: 300





	Blanket Fort

**Author's Note:**

> A big, fat thank you to [NerdyPanda3126](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerdyPanda3126/pseuds/NerdyPanda3126/works?fandom_id=582724) and [zenmisery](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zenmisery/pseuds/zenmisery/works) for beta reading!

_Late. I’m late. I am_ so _late._

Marinette groaned as she walked the dimly lit halls from the design studio to her office. 

Being featured in Fashion Week was exciting and vital to the brand, but preparing for it was _exhausting._

Just like every other year, she was working long hours making sure all the final adjustments and fittings were done correctly. No piece walked without her personal stamp of approval—which inevitably meant late nights in the studio with only her needle, thread, and headless dress forms for company. (It wasn’t as creepy as it sounded.)

Her stomach rumbled as she looked over the papers in her hands. Had she forgotten to eat dinner again? Shoot. She had promised Adrien that she wouldn’t forget to eat this time. There was an energy bar stashed in her desk. That would be enough to hold her over until she could get home and reheat some leftovers.

She checked her watch as she rounded a corner and groaned. It was too late to help tuck the kids in. She had vowed when they found out she was pregnant with Emma that she wouldn’t be an absent parent like what her husband had endured growing up. 

She seemed to be breaking a lot of promises tonight.

Sighing, Marinette pulled open her office door, flipped on the light—and came to a sudden halt. Her eyes widened at the sight that greeted her.

Her office was a mess. 

All of the furniture had been moved. Her desk was pushed back against the window wall. The white sofa and pink upholstered chairs for her guests were spread out in a rough circle. Bolts of mismatched fabric had been unrolled and spread over the furniture. There were large gaps on the bookshelves lining one wall. The missing sketchbooks were piled high on the desk top and seats of the chairs and sofa, acting as weights to hold the fabrics in place.

She stood frozen, staring at the monstrosity that took up most of the room.

Someone had built a giant blanket fort in her office.

Not _all_ of her furniture had been used in the construction project. The coffee table had escaped and was standing off to the side near the door. 

Marinette lay her papers on the glass table top and quietly approached what was obviously supposed to be the front door of the tent-like structure. Lowering herself to her knees, she sat on her heels and pulled back the flap of silk she recognized from last spring’s line. At least the builders had the sense to use scraps from long-term storage instead of the precious bolts from the current line. 

Ducking her head to see inside the fort while letting in the least amount of light, her heart melted at the sight of three small bodies tangled in a heap of pillows, blankets, limbs, and tousled hair.

Emma was laying on her stomach, her arms wrapped around a pillow. Hugo was sprawled on his back, a thin trail of drool escaping from his open mouth. Little Louis was curled up like a cat, snuggled into his sister’s side.

A small gasp slipped past Marinette’s lips when a warm hand slid across her back. 

She whipped her head to the side and was met by a pair of soft green eyes. Her husband pressed a finger to his lips in a silent ‘shh’ motion. He rose from his crouch and offered her a hand up.

Fingers intertwined, Adrien led her to his office next door where they could talk without fear of waking the children.

“What are you doing here?” She asked, wrapping her arms around his neck as soon as they were alone. “I was about to come home.”

He held her close, returning the embrace. “Louis missed you at dinner. Then Hugo said we should visit you at the office. Before I knew it, Emma had the boys loaded up in the car, ready to go.” He shrugged. “What else could I do but bring them?”

Marinette’s shoulders slumped. “I’m sorry. I should have been home hours ago.” The guilt was threatening to crush her again.

Adrien kissed the top of her head and nuzzled her messy hair. “None of that, M’lady. We all understand how crazy things get this time of year.”

“But Louis—“

“Is three,” he cut her off. “He's little, but he understands in his own way. No one feels abandoned, Princess. Promise.” He kissed her forehead, sealing his words.

Marinette sighed, laying her head on Adrien’s chest and willing herself to relax. They had this discussion every year. 

Her head snapped back so that she was looking in his eyes again. “So what’s the story on the blanket fort in what used to be my office?”

“Oh that,” Adrien laughed. “When we arrived, Emma said that we shouldn’t bother you in your studio while you were working. Then Hugo suggested we build a tent and camp out here for the night. The kids don’t have school tomorrow, so I figured, why not? After the fort was built, we all piled in and I read a few stories to them. Before long, they were all asleep.”

“I’m sorry I missed it. Why didn’t you call me?”

He smirked at her. “Check your phone.”

Frowning, Marinette reached into her pocket while keeping an arm around Adrien’s shoulders, secure in his embrace. She pulled out her phone, and the screen lit up with the movement.

She had two missed calls and a dozen new text messages—all from ‘My Prince’. She opened the texts and scrolled through the messages informing her what her family had been up to and pictures of the fort construction.

“I don’t know how I missed these. My phone was in my pocket the whole time! Sure, I have the ringer turned off, but I should have noticed it vibrating.”

“You must have been in the zone.” Adrien kissed her forehead again.

Her stomach took that inopportune moment to growl again.

Adrien chuckled. “Forget to eat?” he guessed. 

Marinette could feel the heat creeping up her neck to her face in embarrassment. “I swear that was the first thing I was going to do when I got home.” She tucked her phone back in her pocket.

“Here I was hoping that greeting me would have been first,” he pulled her closer with a Cheshire gleam in his eye. 

She rolled her eyes and shoved him away. “You know what I mean.”

He laughed again quietly. “Come on. I brought you dinner.” 

He seated her in front of his desk where a takeout box was waiting with a set of chopsticks in a paper sleeve perched on top. 

Marinette blushed again. “I’m that predictable, huh?”

He cocked an eyebrow at her. “How long have we been married?”

Marinette smiled sweetly at him. “Not nearly long enough.”

“Mmm. Good answer.” He leaned over and kissed her. It was sweet and lingered a second longer than necessary. Adrien pulled back, hovering a hairsbreadth from her face. “Eat up, Princess,” he murmured. His breath ghosted over her mouth, making her heart stutter and her lips tingle with the recent contact. 

Marinette nodded and willed her heart rate to slow as she turned to her dinner. 

She snapped the chopsticks apart and dug into her chicken and noodles while Adrien placed a water bottle in front of her and pulled up another chair. Her food would have been better hot, but it was her own fault that it had cooled to lukewarm, so she had no room to complain. Besides, she was hungry and it was delicious.

“How was school?” she asked between bites.

“Emma’s class started doing long division. She finished that homework in about twenty minutes.”

Marinette shook her head in a mixture of amazement and disgust. Emma was like her father in so many ways. 

“Hugo didn’t tell me anything, as per usual,” he continued, “and Mme. Bernard said Louis is starting to open up a little. He didn’t sit in the circle with the others, but he sat on a corner of the rug during storytime.”

“He does love books.” Marinette took a thoughtful sip of her water. “Is he still not talking in class?”

Adrien shook his head. “No, but I’m not worried. He talks just fine at home and around your parents. Besides, your mom says that you were just as shy at his age, and look at you now.” He leaned toward her, looking smug with pride. “CEO of your own label.”

She placed a fingertip on his nose and pushed him back. “Co-CEO, monsieur, and don’t you forget it.” 

“Yeah, but me running a meeting isn’t nearly as hot as watching you take command of a room.”

Marinette nearly choked on a mushroom. Grinning, Adrien watched her take a long drink of her water. She gasped for air when she finally lowered the bottle.

“Don’t say things like that!” she chided.

“Like what, Bugaboo?” He wasn’t even trying to hide his smirk.

“Like— _that!”_

How did he still make her this flustered after all this time?

“I’m sure I don’t know what you mean.”

Pouting, Marinette shoved a large piece of chicken in her mouth, refusing to humor him.

Adrien scooched his chair closer to her, facing her side. He placed a leg in front of hers, his inner thigh pressing against her knees. One arm stretched along the back of her chair, his other rested casually on the desk as he leaned closer, effectively boxing her in on three sides. Her only way out would be to dive sideways off her chair away from him. 

She kept chewing defiantly, staring at the bottom of her nearly empty takeout box, willing herself to ignore the way her heart was fluttering, and the hairs on the back of her neck prickling, and her muscles tensing in anticipation...

_Gah! Stop being so attractive, you man-child!_

“Aww, Bug.” He started nuzzling the side of her face, tracing lines across her temple and the shell of her ear with the tip of his nose. “I’m sorry, but you know how irresistible I find it when you take charge like that.” He didn’t sound sorry at all.

Marinette sighed and set aside the empty takeout container. There wasn’t any point in letting her stubborn side win out just because his teasing was making her blush.

“I wish I didn’t get so embarrassed by your flirting when it’s just the two of us.” She brushed her nose against his, nuzzling him back.

He pecked her neck with a kiss, making her giggle. It was his turn to sigh, resting his forehead against hers and closing his eyes. “I love that I can still make you giggle like that.”

Marinette smiled and pressed a brief kiss to his lips. “Come on,” she said, standing up and collecting her empty food container and chopsticks from the desk. “Let’s get that blanket fort cleaned up and get everyone home and in bed.”

Adrien replaced their chairs while she tossed the trash in the garbage can. She turned toward the door but was pulled to a halt when Adrien grabbed her wrist.

“Wait. I have a counterproposal. Don’t wake the kids. They’re having fun and are fine sleeping where they are. If we wake them and tear down the fort, it will be midnight before they get to bed. Let’s stay here tonight.”

She looked back at him. “And where do you propose we sleep? In the fort with them?”

“As fun as that sounds, I’d rather stay in here. My sofa pulls out into a pretty comfortable bed.”

It took Marinette about forty seconds to consider their options. “Okay.”

“Yeah?”

“I’m exhausted and the kids are already going to be a little grouchy tomorrow. Let’s not make it worse. And like you said, it’ll be fun for them to have a little sleepover.”

“It could be fun for us to have a little sleepover as well…” he muttered.

Marinette rolled her eyes but was sure the smile twisting up the corners of her lips was ruining the effect of the gesture. “Just get the bed set up while I get the bedding.”

Adrien kissed her knuckles in acknowledgment. 

In no time at all the bed was made up, door locked, and the lights turned out.

Marinette studiously kept her back to her husband while they dressed down for the night. Watching him strip off his shirt would be counterproductive to her need for sleep.

She slipped under the duvet and lay on her side facing the wall. Her eyes slid closed as her head finally rested on a pillow at the end of a long day. 

A rustle of fabric accompanied Adrien’s warm weight pressing against her back. He snaked his arm across her waist and pulled her close, entwining their legs. “Good night, Princess.” He placed a kiss on the corner of her jaw. The familiar gesture eased away some of the tension in her back.

“Mmm… Good night, my Prince.” She barely got the words out before falling into a deep sleep, safe in his arms.

* * *

Marinette woke slowly. The room was starting to brighten with early morning sunlight. 

The thin strap on her camisole had slipped off her shoulder in the night, and her exposed skin was being peppered with delicious kisses. Adrien’s hot breath on her neck as he whispered sweet nothings sent shivers racing down her spine. 

If she had to be woken up at this indecent hour, this was the way to do it.

She rolled on top of her husband, forcing him to lie back on the mattress, and crashed her mouth against his. Her brain sent her notifications that she hadn’t brushed her teeth and his stubble was scratching her face, which she promptly dismissed. Adrien’s fingers were in her hair and his other hand was creeping under the hem of her silky top. She could put up with a little discomfort.

He whimpered softly as Marinette kissed down his neck. She smiled against his collarbone. He could make her go weak at the knees with a look, but it was satisfying to know that she could undo him with a touch.

* * *

Marinette was putting the finishing touches on her makeup when a small fist knocked softly on the door.

She snapped her compact closed and stashed it back in the small cosmetics bag she kept in her purse. Adrien was putting the cushions back on the sofa as she answered the door.

Louis rubbed a bleary eye with his wrist, yawning and clutching his favorite red and black polka dot blanket in his other fist.

“Good morning, handsome.” Marinette swept the boy into her arms and gave him a tight hug. “Did you sleep well?”

“Hi, Maman.” He yawned and hugged her back, resting his small head on her shoulder. 

“You're getting so big.” It was her polite way of expressing how heavy the toddler was. Her arms were already burning in protest. 

Adrien chuckled, tossing the lone throw pillow back in place. He kissed his wife and son on the head. “You want to go out for breakfast or get delivery?” he asked her.

“Hmm. Delivery. I need to get back to work soon.”

“Okay. I’ll call it in.” He kissed her again and ruffled Louis' hair. 

Marinette set her son down and took his hand to take him to the bathroom. “You see that, Louis?” she said as they walked down the hall. “ _That’s_ how a prince acts.”

“That and you find yourself a beautiful princess,” Adrien called from his office. 

Marinette pretended not to hear him. _Curse his better-than-average hearing._ The apples of her cheeks most certainly were _not_ turning pink. 

* * *

After breakfast, Adrien had insisted that he could oversee setting her office to rights and would get the kids home so that Marinette could get back to work.

It had been so late last night and she’d been so overwhelmed that she hadn’t realized how close she was to finishing her final adjustments on the showpieces. Just a little more tweaking and they would be perfect.

She looked around for the spool of gold thread she needed. It had been right here a second ago…

Shrieks of laughter echoed down the halls.

“We got you now!” Hugo cried.

There was a whack of wood on wood.

“You can’t win! Give us the ring or prepare to face your doom!” Emma threatened.

“Never! I will protect this ring with my life, you pirates.” Three more cracks of wood accompanied Adrien’s declaration.

Marinette poked her head into the hall in time to see Louis, squealing with laughter, run past in pursuit of his siblings and father. His mess of dark hair whipped around the corner and out of sight, his blanket trailing on the floor behind him. 

She leaned against the doorframe, considering her options. No one else was going to be in the building today. She could let her family play as she finished her work. It shouldn’t take more than an hour.

She looked back at the jacket on the dress form, then to the tools and papers littering her work table. The wooden meter stick on the table lit up with pink polka dots in her vision.

She snatched it up and slunk into the hall. What kind of wife would she be if she let her partner face a band of pirates on his own?


End file.
